1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting a thrust bearing of an electric rotary machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As this type of the device, there has so far been known such one as shown in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, the reference numeral 1 designates a rotor of an electric rotary machine; the numeral 2 designates a shaft connected to the rotor 1 by means of a plurality of fastening bolts 3; the numeral 4 designates a bearing vessel in which a lubricating oil is filled; the numeral 5 designates a thrust bearing of so-called a Kingsbury type which is provided with an optional number of sector-shaped pads; the numeral 6 designates a base plate; the numeral 7 designates a plurality of supporting bolts which are fitted into respective threaded holes formed in the base plate 6 and each has an end passing through the bearing vessel 4 so as to allow adjustment of the height of the bolts in the bearing vessel 4 from the outside; the numeral 8 designates a cap for receiving the lubricating oil which may leak from the threaded holes to which the supporting bolts 7 are respectively fitted; the numeral 9 designates fitting bolts and the numeral 10 designates a supporting bed.
Description will be made as to the manner of supporting of the rotor of an electric rotary machine.
The weight i.e. the thrusting force of the rotor 1 of the electric rotary machine is applied through the shaft 2 to the thrust bearings 5, hence to the supporting bolts 7. The thrusting force is further transmitted from the supporting bolts 7 through the bearing vessel 4 to the supporting bed 10.
In the conventional device constructed as described above, it is necessary to adjust many times the height of the supporting bolts during the assembling operation so that the thrust bearings 5 are subjected to a uniform thrusting force. Furthermore, as a result of such construction that the supporting bolts 7 pass through the bearing vessel 4, the lubricating oil in the vessel 4 easily leaks out from the vessel. For this, it is necessary to provide a cap for each of the supporting bolts with the consequence of causing a complicated structure. The conventional device has further disadvantage that the lubricating oil may leak out from the contacting surface of the flange of the cap.